


The Letter

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Draco writes a letter he may never send</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let it Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12899) by Rurounihime. 



> Written in the universe of [Let it Go](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rurounihime/58182.html#cutid1) (H/D - PG-13) by [](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/)**rurounihime**. To be honest, I was just going to send this to Ru, and not post it, but I fell in love so much with the original fic, that I thought I would try to honour it in my own way, and pimp the wonderful universe. You should really read the fic first to get the full emotional blast. Thanks to Ru for the inspiration. Love ya. This is for you.

Title: The Letter  
Pairing: Draco gen (implied H/D, Harry/Terry Boot)  
Rated: G  
Words 100  
Summary: **Draco writes a letter he may never send**  
Notes: Written in the universe of [Let it Go](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rurounihime/58182.html#cutid1) (H/D - PG-13) by [](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/profile)[**rurounihime**](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/). To be honest, I was just going to send this to Ru, and not post it, but I fell in love so much with the original fic, that I thought I would try to honour it in my own way, and pimp the wonderful universe. You should really read the fic first to get the full emotional blast. Thanks to Ru for the inspiration. Love ya. This is for you.  
  


The Letter

  
Terry,

Yes I am.  
I’m completely unworthy of Harry's love, selfish, arrogant, irrational, and unfaithful. You were right about everything, except one detail.

He stayed.

He stayed with me, Boot. You are so sure of yourself, and really, you know me quite well. Pity you don't know Harry at all. He’s just as stubborn as I am, when he wants something, someone.

I agree that I don’t deserve his love, forgiveness, or his trust, and yet, he won’t let me leave.

He’s given me the chance to never break his heart again.  
You, fortunately, will never have that option.

Draco

~*~


	2. Ready to Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **It's been two years since Draco was unfaithful and one day since Terry Boot reopened the wound.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic happens directly after [Let it Go](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rurounihime/58182.html), so if you haven't read it, or it's been awhile, you might want to read that ficlet first to get the background for this. Enjoy!

Title: Ready to Start Again  
Author:[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D (implied H/Terry Boot)  
Rating: PG  
Universe: [Let it Go](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rurounihime/58182.html) by [](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/profile)[**rurounihime**](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/).  
gift: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RU! (I know I'm a day early, but I just couldn't wait!) I've been sitting on this fic for about 3 weeks, dying to post, just ask Sara! heh. Have a great birthday. Love ya. I know you've been crazy busy, but I hope you have time to relax and enjoy your day. *uberhugs*  
Beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  
Summary: **It's been two years since Draco was unfaithful and one day since Terry Boot reopened the wound.**

Notes: This fic happens directly after [Let it Go](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rurounihime/58182.html), so if you haven't read it, or it's been awhile, you might want to read that ficlet first to get the background for this. Enjoy!

Ready to Start Again

  
Harry was still shaking as he flagged down a taxi, climbed inside and mumbled his address to the driver. He flexed his fists a few times trying to calm himself, but his anger and magic buzzed through him like some frenzied electrical current searching for an outlet.

He didn't expect the confrontation with Terry to go smoothly. In fact, he was good and ready for a fight by the time he arrived without notice. But now, all the hateful, bitter, justified words that shot from his mouth had somehow found his taxi, squeezed through the top of the window, and were threatening to make him scream a few more just to get rid of them.

Terry had been just out of the shower, and completely shocked by the sight of Harry glaring at him from the front room. Harry let him sputter for a few moments until he interrupted and finally said what he had come to say. He was surprised that he was able to face Boot at all without choking on his emotion or setting his ex-lover on fire. As much as it felt good to stand up for what he had with Draco, screaming out questions until his throat was raw, he was almost crushed by the lack of answers he received.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I hoped what we had was real. I never thought he was good enough for you."

He walked into his bedroom, leaving Harry alone with his deflating anger.

~*~

Harry took a few deep breaths on the ride home, and it seemed to help. At least the car radio had stopped trying to play all the stations at once. He spent the rest of the trip with his head in his hands, trying to rub the tension, and the memory of his dramatic behaviour, out of his mind.

After pushing a few notes at the driver, Harry stepped out into the rain and looked up at the building where he and Draco lived. Third floor up, first two windows from the left.

The smell that greeted him as he wearily pulled open the door of their flat made his mouth water. Salmon with butter and lemon. He heard the 'pop' of the wine cork as he toed off his shoes and hung up his dripping coat.

When he found the energy to look towards the kitchen, the sight that greeted him made him swallow and take notice of the pleasant tightness in his chest. Draco was wearing a black flour-dusted t-shirt, a half-apron, and his favourite pair of Harry's jeans. They were the pair that were frayed along the cuffs, and made Draco's bare toes look edible.

Draco hadn't seen him yet, so Harry moved a bit further out of Draco's line of sight and continued watching the man who he had gambled his whole life on. He moved closer, trying not to make a sound.

Draco inspected one of the wine glasses and smelled the cork. Harry smiled and, for the first time that day, felt all the anxiety drain away. There was no doubt he had made the right choice. There would never be anyone like Draco. He had lost a friend and a once-lover, that was true, but it was an easy choice to make when considering the alternative.

He took a quick look around the room—flowers, candles, fancy table settings, his favourite opera (Dido and Aeneas) playing softly from the bedroom. It was too much. Draco was trying too hard, but Harry knew they both had to find their way back to each other, and this was his lover's solution.

He was taking Harry back to the beginning. He was going back to when they were nervous about touching, trying to learn each other's likes and dislikes, dating, talking, trying to impress, trying to heal after the war.

It was a good plan. Harry was ready to start again.  
~*~

Companion drabble also in this universe- [The Letter](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dacro/299017.html) \- 100 words Draco may or may not send to Terry.


End file.
